


Khi Bình Minh Tới

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, M/M, Pining, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cậu cho rằng chuyện đó là bình thường, thực ra cũng có hơi— chà, không bình thường lắm, nhưng cậu và Steve dành rất nhiều thời gian bên nhau và Steve không được các cô nàng để ý tới nhiều, tiếc ngẩn ngơ ấy chứ vì anh là một chàng trai tốt và một cô nàng có thể làm nhiều trò xấu xa hơn chứ bộ. Nhưng có thể Steve đang bị bối rối, bởi có vài khi Steve sẽ trao cho Bucky cái ánh mắt ấy. Cái ánh mắt sáng trong, kinh ngạc, như thể anh đang trông vào một thứ gì đó đẹp đẽ quá đỗi anh không tin vào mắt mình nữa. Lòng Bucky có xốn xang vì điều đó, chỉ một chút thôi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khi Bình Minh Tới

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come To Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583054) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



Bucky biết Steve rất chiều chuộng cậu.

Cậu cho rằng chuyện đó là bình thường, thực ra cũng có hơi— chà, không bình thường lắm, nhưng cậu và Steve dành rất nhiều thời gian bên nhau và Steve không được các cô nàng để ý tới nhiều, tiếc ngẩn ngơ ấy chứ vì anh là một chàng trai tốt và một cô nàng có thể làm nhiều trò xấu xa hơn chứ bộ. Nhưng có thể Steve đang bị bối rối, bởi có vài khi Steve sẽ trao cho Bucky cái ánh mắt ấy. Cái ánh mắt sáng trong, kinh ngạc, như thể anh đang trông vào một thứ gì đó đẹp đẽ quá đỗi anh không tin vào mắt mình nữa. Lòng Bucky có xốn xang vì điều đó, chỉ một chút thôi.

Cậu không nhắc tới chuyện đấy vì xem chừng vậy có hơi độc ác. Hiển nhiên là Steve không muốn bị bắt gặp khi đang nhìn chằm chặp người khác rồi. Steve luôn dịu dàng với cậu, và không có vấn đề gì với việc đó hết; mai này Steve sẽ gặp một cô gái tốt và anh sẽ quên tuốt chuyện này đi. Bucky không nghĩ Steve thích đàn ông theo kiểu đó, không hẳn. Anh chưa từng nhìn bất cứ một gã trai nào khác theo cái cách anh nhìn Bucky— hoặc là có, anh có nhìn, phải vậy không, vấn đề nằm ở chỗ đôi khi anh không nhìn đàn ông theo cái cách anh nhìn phụ nữ và rồi sẽ đỏ mặt khi Bucky trêu chọc anh về chuyện đó.

Vậy nên Bucky không đả động gì tới anh, và cậu cũng không làm gì cả. Cậu không có bám càng người ta quá mức như thế. Đôi khi cậu làm chuyện đó với đàn ông, nhưng cậu cũng không thích đàn ông theo kiểu đấy, không hẳn; cậu không hôn hay tặng họ hoa, không đi khiêu vũ với những gã trai mặc đầm hay đi tất quần, không hành xử như chuyện đó có thực. Đôi khi mày chỉ muốn cái gì đó nhanh chóng, đơn giản và không ai hỏi han vặn vẹo gì hết, và với những gã này mày không phải giả bộ trong tương lai sẽ nắm tay họ đi suốt cuộc đời. Chỉ có vậy thôi.

Loại đàn ông làm chuyện đó với Bucky cũng chẳng có điểm nào giống Steve cả. Nếu phải nêu ý kiến thì cậu thích họ to lớn, vai u thịt bắp, để họ có thể phá phách cậu đôi chút; thế mới vui. Cậu không làm vậy thường xuyên đến nỗi hình thành ra sở thích — nó khác xa lúc cậu ở với phụ nữ, cậu thích những cô em tóc vàng xoăn lọn với nụ cười thật tươi. Cậu không nghĩ về chuyện đó nhiều lắm.

Dù sao thì, vấn đề là, Steve không giống như mấy kiểu trên.

Có thể làm chuyện đó với Steve sẽ giống như làm với một cô gái, cơ bản bởi vì Steve nhỏ con hơn cậu nhiều, và mong manh, và cần được chăm sóc. Và Steve thì rất chiều chuộng cậu, điều mà những gã trai cứng rắn cậu qua lại sẽ không đời nào làm được. Các cô gái sẽ chiều chuộng mày hơn. Nhưng Bucky không muốn Steve làm cô gái của cậu.

Cả hai đều không đả động gì tới chuyện đó ngoại trừ một lần nọ, một lần nọ Bucky trở về nhà từ sàn nhảy trong tình trạng say khướt tựa một con chồn hôi và bắt đầu cởi đồ ngay giữa căn phòng. Cậu không làm thế để thu hút ánh nhìn, nhưng khi ngẩng lên cậu đã bắt gặp đôi mắt của Steve đang chằm chặp với vẻ dịu dàng sáng trong ấy. Bụng Bucky bắt đầu nhộn nhạo dần, khó chịu thấy mồ, và bởi lẽ cậu đang có hơi men, cậu bèn lột áo qua đầu và vươn vai, tặng Steve thứ gì đó để nhìn nếu anh đã thích thú tới vậy.

Khi cậu bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Steve lần nữa thì anh đã đỏ ửng tới viền tóc rồi, khuôn miệng anh méo xệch thành vẻ buồn bã, nhưng anh không nhìn luôn đi nơi khác, bởi Steve can trường tựa loài sư tử vậy. Thay vào đó anh nhìn Bucky qua khóe mắt và bảo, “Câu dẫn là không tốt đâu Bucky.”

Bucky thấy xấu hổ về bản thân ngay lập tức. Cậu nhìn đi nơi khác, và vừa lúc gom đủ can đảm để xin lỗi thì Steve đã đứng dậy về phòng ngủ mất rồi.

Sáng hôm sau Steve không nhắc gì tới chuyện đó, nên cậu cũng mặc kệ.

_

Rồi chiến tranh xảy đến, rồi người ta hiểu ra bản chất của nó. Rồi đây có phòng thí nghiệm của Zola dưới tầng hầm cứ địa HYDRA. Và rồi, điên rồ thay, kinh ngạc thay, như một thứ phép màu tựa vàng ròng trong đêm tối, Steve xuất hiện.

Khi Bucky tìm được nơi mua đồ uống thì cậu cũng gần chắc là mình chưa chết và không có nằm mơ, dù rằng cậu vẫn chưa định nghĩa đầy đủ được từ ‘điên rồ’. Steve đang ở đây. Steve đang ở châu Âu. Steve đang ở trên chiến trường và Steve đã cứu mạng cậu khi cậu những tưởng bản thân sẽ không bao giờ thoát ra khỏi cái bàn đó trong phòng thí nghiệm của Zola được nữa, và quan trọng nhất là Steve đang to cỡ một con bò mộng chết tiệt.

Cậu cứ lăn tăn mãi phần đó. Cậu tin được việc Steve sẽ bất chấp tất cả mà xông pha về phía trước, cậu tin được việc Steve đơn phương độc mã thực hiện một kế hoạch giải cứu điên rồ ở nơi đóng quân của kẻ thù — cả hai điều trên đều đậm chất Steve — nhưng Steve to con hơn cậu lại là một vấn đề trái ngược. Nếu Steve đã to con hơn cậu rồi, một giọng nói đen tối và cay đắng trong tâm tưởng cậu cất tiếng, thì bản thân cậu còn nghĩa lý gì nữa?

Cậu không nhớ nổi mình đang uống cái gì. Cậu cứ nốc ừng ực những ngụm to vậy thôi.

Tối hôm đó là lần đầu tiên cậu gặp Peggy Carter. Peggy đẹp tuyệt trần với ánh nhìn tinh anh, vận trên mình một chiếc đầm đỏ khiến cả căn phòng phải dồn mắt ngắm nhìn. Cô nhìn Bucky và bỏ qua cậu ngay lập tức. Cô không phải là cô gái đầu tiên làm vậy, nhưng chưa ai từng làm vậy trước mặt Steve cả, chưa kể nguyên do là vì Steve. Có Steve trong phòng thì trong mắt Peggy, Bucky chỉ là vật thể vô hình mà thôi, và cô cũng chẳng nề nà gì thể hiện rõ với cậu điều đó.

Steve lắp bắp và cà lăm suốt cả cuộc trò chuyện với cô ấy, má hồng rực lên, còn Peggy thì cười với anh như thể cô đã nắm rõ bí mật và đó là một dấu hiệu tốt.

Bucky nhìn hai người họ, nhìn Steve dần bừng lên với ánh mắt sáng trong đầy kinh ngạc ấy, và cảm nhận bụng dưới của mình đang thít lại.

_

Không phải lúc nào Steve cũng lảm nhảm về Đặc vụ Carter. Thực ra anh rất ít khi nói về cô ấy, còn khi anh nói thì lại rất rụt rè, đỏ mặt trước những câu đùa tục tĩu của Dum-Dum và mấy lời bóng gió quỷ quyệt từ Monty, kêu họ biến đi nếu họ có quá trớn, gọi tên cô ấy như thể nó là cái gì rất đỗi thiêng liêng. Họ đều biết anh để một bức ảnh của cô trong chiếc la bàn. “Làm anh khóc luôn ấy chứ,” Jim bảo, “nhể?”

“A, l’amour¹!” Dernier thốt lên, ấn tay vào trái tim, và mày không cần thông thạo tiếng Pháp để hiểu ý nghĩa cụm từ đó.

Dernier nói đùa thôi, nhưng không phải một trò đùa khốn nạn. Steve hạnh phúc với tình yêu là một điều đáng mừng, nhất là trong những tháng ngày đen tối khi họ tìm thấy những thứ kinh khủng nhất trong tầng hầm căn cứ địa HYDRA. Và dù đôi khi ngồi bên lửa trại họ hay nài ép thêm chi tiết từ Steve, họ cũng không nói ra cái gì thiếu tôn trọng. Vài người trong đội Commandos đã từng gây gổ để bảo vệ thanh danh của Carter nhưng vị Đội trưởng cũng không cần biết làm gì.

Đôi khi Bucky không ngủ được kể từ phi vụ ở phòng thí nghiệm của Zola. Steve không cần ngủ nhiều — một lợi ích khác của huyết thanh. Có nhiều đêm Bucky thức giấc và thấy Steve trở dậy với chiếc la bàn trong tay, ngắm nhìn bức ảnh cô gái của anh. Vài lần khác, khi cậu biết mình sẽ chẳng thể ngủ lại được, cậu sẽ ngồi dậy và đến bên cạnh anh, không nói nửa lời. Steve luôn luôn cất cái la bàn đi, nhìn cậu gật đầu và mỉm cười.

Có lần, vào khoảng thời gian hai ngày trước cuộc đột kích một trụ sở của HYDRA trong dãy núi Alps, Steve đã lưỡng lự trước khi đóng nắp chiếc la bàn. Bucky biết lần cuối cùng Steve gặp Peggy là khoảng hai tháng trước, khoảng thời gian lâu nhất kể từ khi họ yêu nhau — kể từ khi Steve được trọng vọng, Bucky nghĩ. Cậu là thằng bạn tệ bạc nhất trần đời.

“Cậu không cần phải giấu cô ấy đi đâu, Steve,” Cậu lặng lẽ bảo. “Nhớ nàng hả?”

Steve gắt gỏng cười. “Nhớ chết đi được.”

Anh không giấu cái la bàn đi. Bucky tựa vai vào anh. “Muốn tâm sự gì không, bồ tèo?”

Steve lắc đầu. Rồi anh bảo, “Chỉ là cô ấy — có lẽ tớ đang lừa gạt chính mình. Tớ vẫn không tin được mình có cơ may với cô ấy.”

Đến lượt Bucky bật cười. “Tớ nghĩ cậu không phải lo lắng vậy đâu.”

“Thế sao?” Steve nói. Anh nhìn xuống bức hình, và miết ngón cái vào góc ảnh, như thể nó được tạo ra từ một nguyên liệu quý giá. “Tớ sẽ hỏi cưới cô ấy,” anh nói. “Sau cuộc chiến. Bây giờ ngỏ lời thì bất công lắm, nhưng khi mọi chuyện đã kết thúc — Tớ sẽ ngỏ lời.”

“Ừ,” Bucky nghe bản thân mình lên tiếng. “Ý hay đó Steve.”

Steve ngẩng lên nhìn cậu. Cái ánh nhìn đó trong mắt anh ấy, cái ánh nhìn bừng sáng. Anh cười ngượng, trông như thể một thằng nhóc mười sáu, dù cho tạng người anh giờ đã lớn gấp đôi. “Cậu nghĩ cô ấy sẽ đồng ý chứ?”

“Dĩ nhiên cô ấy sẽ đồng ý rồi,” Bucky đáp. “Cô ấy có bị điên mới từ chối. Cô ấy hẳn là cô dâu đần độ — cô gái khờ khạo nhất trần đời mới không biết mình đang sở hữu điều gì. Mà Đặc vụ Carter thì không khờ chút nào.”

Steve chuyển nụ cười ngượng xuống chiếc la bàn, Peggy Carter, điểm cực bắc đích thực của anh, và nó sâu xuống dần thành một nụ cười toe. Anh đang mường tượng đến một tương lai Bucky không thấy được, và có vẻ như anh rất hạnh phúc với nó.

“Ừ,” anh nói. “Peggy là cô gái thông minh nhất tớ từng gặp.” Anh đóng chiếc la bàn lại, nhét vào chiếc túi bên trái tim và vỗ vai Bucky. “Cậu sẽ làm phù rể cho tớ chứ?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi,” Bucky đáp, tái tê đến tận xương tủy và xấu hổ vô cùng. Phần tệ nhất là trông Steve thực sự rất hạnh phúc. Cậu đứng dậy. “Tớ phải làm một điếu đã.”

Steve vẫn không hút thuốc, kể cả khi lúc này phổi của anh có thể chịu được tất cả những gì anh ném vào nó. Bucky tìm một chỗ khuất gió cạnh thân cây, và khum tay quanh điếu thuốc để giấu đi ánh đỏ của đầu lọc.

Peggy Carter trăm phần trăm không hề khờ khạo. Peggy Carter được chàng trai tuyệt vời nhất cả đội quân nhìn tới như thể cô mười phân vẹn mười, và cô sẽ kiên định chờ đợi với ánh mắt tinh anh ấy. Peggy Carter đã nhìn Steve và nhận ra cô đang nhìn vào ai, biết rõ rằng mình may mắn đến thế nào khi có một chàng trai như Steve để ý đến mình, và khi Steve ngỏ lời cô ấy sẽ đồng ý, và Bucky sẽ –

—quỷ thần ạ.

Sẽ đưa Steve hộp nhẫn, hẳn rồi, ấy là nếu cậu còn sống được lâu thế, và sau đó thì hôn cô phù dâu.

Cậu bất cẩn để điếu thuốc cháy vào tay. Cậu chửi thề và thả rơi mẩu tàn thuốc, rồi cậu thở dài, đổ sụp vào thân cây. Cậu đã có cơ hội và cậu không hề xứng đáng. Peggy Carter thì thông minh hơn cậu rất nhiều.

_

Rất lâu sau này, cậu mới biết, Steve đã không bao giờ cưới Peggy.

Cậu không nhớ mình biết đích xác vào lúc nào, hay có ai bảo cho, hay nhớ ra, bởi lẽ rất nhiều thứ sau này đột nhiên – đột nhiên – chỉ là hư ảnh đáng thương. Cậu không ghi nhận chuyện đó trong lần đầu tiên chập chững bước vào phòng trưng bày về Captain America ở bảo tàng Smithsonian, nhìn lịch sử cuộc đời cậu bị cắt thành những miếng chữ nhỏ đính trên một tấm thủy tinh dựng quanh cậu, một gã bảo vệ nhìn cậu lo lắng. Chắc là lần thứ hai—hoặc thứ ba—cậu dừng lại trước một thước phim đen trắng về Peggy và nhớ về người phụ nữ tuyệt trần trong chiếc đầm đỏ.

Từ lúc đó tâm trí cậu bắt đầu ào ạt chảy xuống những hình ảnh tựa thác đổ, một chuyện cậu cũng đang dần quen. Cậu đã nhiều lần trông thấy Peggy, cậu nhớ ra rồi, trong suốt những tháng ngày ngắn ngủi đó, hầu như chỉ trông thấy tấm lưng cô khi cô rời đi cùng Steve. Cô sẽ trò chuyện với cậu trong khi đợi Steve kết thúc cuộc họp với ngài đại tá, chẳng nhìn mặt cậu lấy một lần. Thi thoảng cô hay cười gian trước nỗ lực nói chuyện với bạn gái Steve mà không hóa tán tỉnh của cậu, nhưng cô luôn chơi đẹp, làm đúng, gọi cậu là Trung sĩ Barnes và khen ngợi lòng trung thành của cậu, mấy lời đó, bằng chất giọng Anh đặc trưng. Peggy Carter, cứng như đá. Steve luôn ngắm bức hình Peggy với nụ cười không dành cho bất kì ai khác.

Một nhân viên bảo vệ vỗ vai cậu và hỏi thăm cậu bằng tông giọng trầm rằng cậu có cần gọi ai tới sơ cứu không.

“Tôi không sao,” Bucky nói.

“Xin ngài làm ơn đừng tựa vào mặt kính,” gã bảo vệ nói, nên Bucky phải dựng mình dậy và lết ra khỏi bảo tàng, càng lúc càng nhiều hình ảnh lấp lóe hiện về trong tâm trí cậu, càng lúc càng chi tiết hơn cậu tưởng. Ký ức về nụ cười của Steve là thứ hiện về nhiều nhất, một nụ cười cậu chưa từng thấy ở bất kỳ ai trên cõi đời này. Giờ đây, trong lòng cậu đang dấy lên một cảm giác, chạy theo những miền ký ức dẫn về, và cậu nghĩ cậu có thể nhờ ký ức chỉ đường, nhưng cái cảm giác bệnh hoạn vẩn vơ trong bụng cậu lại khiến cậu nghĩ có lẽ không nên làm vậy.

_

Ít nhiều gì, Bucky cũng đang sống trong căn hộ của Steve. Một đêm nọ cậu đến đó trong tình trạng thương tích khi dòng thác xối xả nhanh quá chừng đến nỗi phát bệnh, cả bảy thập kỷ sống dở chết dở dội về cùng lúc, và cậu tìm đến Steve bởi lẽ đó hoặc là chạy tới một nơi thật cao rồi nhảy xuống và hy vọng lần này chết hẳn đi. Cậu chưa từng có ý định ở lại. Có khi ở lại là lựa chọn sáng suốt nhất. Nhiều thứ đã đổi thay nhưng sống chung cùng Steve hầu như lúc nào cũng đem lại cảm giác thân thuộc.

Hầu như.

Phải mất vài tháng Bucky mới nhận ra đôi khi trong ba năm — hoặc bảy mươi năm vừa qua, phụ thuộc vào cách nghĩ của mỗi người — Steve đã bắt đầu để ý cả đàn ông lẫn phụ nữ như nhau. Hoặc là, chậc, mất vài tháng để cậu nhận ra thời thế đã thay đổi. Giờ đây là Wilson luôn bắt bẻ và trêu chọc Steve về chuyện đó, lấp lửng khiến Steve phải cúi đầu và có lẽ hơi ngượng nhưng không phủ nhận gì cả. Bucky nghĩ đáng ra mình phải là người trêu chọc anh mới đúng nhưng lúc nào cậu cũng hơi chậm chân. Cậu đi cùng Steve khi anh chạy bộ bởi ở nhà cả ngày mãi cũng chán, nhưng cậu không thể chen vào mỗi khi Wilson và Steve cợt nhả. Đôi khi cậu tưởng bản thân đã hóa thành một chiếc bóng và không cách nào quay lại làm người được. Như thể cậu hoàn toàn vô hình.

Coi bộ Wilson chẳng thấy có gì khác biệt giữa một Steve ngoảnh đầu nhìn một cô nàng xinh đẹp đi dạo trong công viên với chiếc váy bồng bềnh xòe quanh đùi và một Steve xuýt xoa ngước nhìn một anh chàng chạy bộ dừng bước để uống nước từ một cái chai nhựa và lau đi vầng trán lấm tấm mồ hôi. Steve cười toe khi Wilson bắt quả tang anh, một hai lần gì đó bị càu nhàu bắt đến bắt chuyện với bất kỳ ai lọt vào mắt Steve. Ngày xửa ngày xưa Bucky đã làm thế, cố thuyết phục Steve đến chào họ. Cậu đã nhớ ra. Cậu đã nhớ ra rất nhiều điều. Wilson làm trò đó giỏi hơn cậu rất nhiều, cảm giác như bị đầu độc vậy.

“Ngày trước cậu có để ý đàn ông đâu nhỉ,” cậu bảo trong khi cả hai leo lên cầu thang sau một buổi sáng thế dục nọ kết thúc bằng việc Steve xin được số một anh chàng chạy bộ điển trai.

“Mmm?” Steve đáp. Anh vừa đi vừa nhắn tin, chắc là cho Wilson. Hoặc là anh chàng chạy bộ kia. Steve tiếp thu công nghệ thế kỷ hai mốt quá giỏi so với một người ở độ tuổi chín mươi. Mất vài phút để anh bỏ chiếc điện thoại xuống và rồi thêm chút nữa để tai anh bắt kịp với những gì Bucky nói và anh đỏ mặt. “Ô—ôi, ờm, chuyện đó hả,”

“Ừ, chuyện đó đó.” Bucky lặp lại. “Không sao đâu mà. Chắc là tớ đang tò mò từ khi nào mọi thứ thay đổi. Những điều tớ đã bỏ lỡ.”

“Tớ luôn thích cả hai phái mà,” Steve nói. Anh lại đeo lên cái ánh nhìn buồn bã đó, ánh nhìn khi anh thấy Bucky bỏ lỡ điều gì và không nhận ra. Phải hiểu Steve thì mới biết ánh nhìn ấy buồn, chỉ là một đường nheo nhỏ giữa đôi mắt, bởi lẽ anh phủ lên đó sự bất cần, làm như thể chẳng có vấn đề gì. Bucky đã luôn ghét cái ánh nhìn ấy. “Cậu biết. Cậu biết về chuyện đó”

“Nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ thích đàn ông cả,” Bucky kiên quyết khẳng định. Cậu còn nhớ được ngần nấy, cậu chắc mà.

Steve lúng túng tìm chìa khóa và mở cửa cho họ vào căn hộ, “Ừ, ừm.”

“Là sao?”

Steve cười trừ. “Thì là, tớ—” Anh đóng cửa và treo chùm chìa khóa lên móc, rồi thì anh quay lại và bắt gặp ánh mắt từ Bucky, đôi vai sụp xuống. Chắc hẳn Steve không biết mỗi khi anh định giải thích điều gì thì anh luôn vô tình diễn luôn một vở kịch câm. “Tớ cứ tưởng mình sẽ không bao giờ phải nói về chuyện này,” anh bảo. “Chắc chắn là khi có cậu ở bên thì tớ không để ý người khác nhiều tới mức đó. Hồi xưa để rời mắt khỏi cậu khó lắm.”

Khi Bucky chỉ nhìn anh chằm chặp anh thổn thức và nói, “Cậu biết về chuyện đó. Cậu đã rất tốt bụng. Cậu chưa từng phán xét tớ. Tớ đã không nhận ra là cậu quên mất rồi.”

Bucky hóa đá tại chỗ, những hình ảnh cuồn cuộn trào dâng trong tâm trí cậu như thể tất cả đang được chiếu lên một màn hình lớn, cái màn hình hiện đại tràn đầy màu sắc và sáng lòa hơn bất kỳ phiên bản nào trước đó. Steve năm xưa, vẫn gầy yếu và ngây ngô hơn rất nhiều, dùng đôi mắt sáng trong ấy nhìn Bucky như thể anh tưởng Bucky không hề để ý. Cậu đã để ý mà. Cậu đã biết mà. Nụ cười kinh ngạc của Steve hướng về cậu, từ ngày xửa ngày xưa, còn cậu thì đầu tiên phản ứng như một thằng ngu, rồi sau đó cư xử như một thằng hèn và cậu đã luôn ngoảnh đi nơi khác.

Có lẽ Steve nghĩ cuộc trò chuyện đã kết thúc. “Nhà mình còn đủ thịt để làm món hầm không nhỉ?” anh bảo, mở chạn tủ và ngó vào trong. “Chúng ta mua đống củ cải này để làm gì thế không biết?”

“Chịu thôi,” hồi sau Bucky đáp, “Tớ chưa bao giờ thích củ cải hết.”

_

Về sau có lúc cậu bước ra từ đâu đó và bảo Steve, “Trước giờ tớ thường hay ra Navy Yard và kiếm một gã để mây mưa đâu đó sau những con hẻm.”

Mắt Steve trợn trừng. “Ơ–”

“Oa,” Wilson cảm thán, quay lại với hai cốc cà phê đen và một món đồ uống đắt tiền có cái danh dài dằng dặc cho Steve, người vẫn đang từ từ nghiền ngẫm thực đơn. “Anh quả xứng danh hắc mã ² đó Barnes, có ai từng bảo anh thế chưa?”

Bucky liếc nhìn Wilson và nhận lấy tách cà phê của mình. Rồi cậu nhìn xuống tách cà phê với một cử chỉ ước lượng. “Chắc thế, tôi không biết nữa,” cậu hằn học đáp. Trông Steve có vẻ lo lắng, và rồi đớn đau. Wilson nhướn mày lên rồi hạ xuống và anh chàng im lặng, ngôn ngữ cơ thể toát ra vẻ thân thiện.

“Xin lỗi nhé,” hồi lâu sau Bucky nói. “Không hiểu sao tôi lại nói thế. Chắc tại đột nhiên nhớ ra.”

“Không sao đâu,” Wilson đáp. “Tôi nghĩ cậu vừa khiến mấy du khách ở góc quán lên cơn trụy tim, nhưng họ sẽ bình phục thôi.”

Steve bật cười và nỗi căng thẳng biến tan. Bucky trở lại dáng vẻ im lìm, uống cà phê, nhìn xuống đôi tay. Cậu nghe được một đứa nhóc hỏi tại sao cái chú kia chỉ đeo có một chiếc găng, rồi một người phụ nữ bảo nó giữ mồm giữ miệng. Steve và Wilson tiếp tục tán gẫu, món đồ uống đắt tiền của Steve nguội lạnh trên bàn. Một dãy số điện thoại được bí mật viết lên miếng giấy ăn. Bucky bắt gặp ánh nhìn của gã bồi bàn rồi lại ngoảnh đi nơi khác.  
_

 

Tối hôm ấy Steve tắt ti vi khi bộ phim chạy tới phần danh sách diễn viên và hỏi “Bucky, cậu có muốn nói gì với tớ không?”

Bucky khịt mũi. “Wilson vừa dạy cậu một bài học hả? Không,” cậu đáp “Trừ khi cậu muốn bình luận về bộ phim.”

“Được thôi,” Steve nói. “Thế nói tớ nghe về bộ phim.”

Bucky im lặng.

“Nhân vật chính?” Steve tiếp lời. “Nội dung? Có lẽ một vài các yếu tố chủ đạo, hưm, cậu thấy sao?”

“Cậu lúc nào cũng ngố,” Bucky lầm bầm.

“Nói tớ nghe đi, Buck,” Steve thúc giục, nghiêm nghị đến không ngờ, và cậu ngước lên. Steve đang nhìn cậu. Chúa ơi Steve thật đẹp. Cậu không biết tại sao mình có thể quên đi chuyện đó. Steve xuất hiện trong trận chiến và đột nhiên trở nên tuyệt đẹp, thứ gây sốc đầu tiên ấy. Cậu đã ngoảnh mặt đi.

“Tớ rất tiếc,” cậu bảo, “rằng cậu không bao giờ cưới được Peggy.”

Steve ngạc nhiên.

“Tớ nhớ là cậu định hỏi cưới cô ấy.”

Một lúc sau Steve mỉm cười, méo xệch. “Tớ đã hỏi rồi,” anh nói. “Tớ cho là quỹ thời gian của tớ bị giới hạn quá. Cậu hiểu ý tớ mà.”

Bucky đồng tình và gật đầu.

“Cô ấy đã sống một đời hạnh phúc,” Steve nói tiếp. “Tớ rất mừng.” Anh dịu dàng nói, và lỡ như Bucky có hơi hiểu anh quá cậu biết anh không nói thật lòng, quá tiếc nuối bên lề, thì cậu cũng chẳng hé răng nửa lời.

Tạ ơn trời, Steve không hỏi cậu có muốn nói gì thêm hay không nữa.  
_

 

Vài tuần sau có kẻ nào đó đã thuê một toán lính đánh thuê bám đuôi Captain America. Chẳng nổi một phút bình yên. Mày biết chúng được thuê vì chúng không làm đủ nhiệm vụ trinh sát và mày biết chúng chưa làm đủ nhiệm vụ trinh sát vì trong đêm đột nhập chúng đã cố bắt Bucky làm con tin.

Chuyện không suôn sẻ gì với chúng, nhưng Bucky cũng vậy, bởi cậu không mặc áo giáp đi ngủ. Cậu chưa mặc lại từ hồi cậu xé bỏ tấm áo da sợi kevlar vào những ngày đầu lạc lõng và tròng vào một tấm áo len ăn trộm, tốn nhiều thời gian hơn cậu dự tính vì cậu suýt bị chủ cửa hàng quần áo bắt quả tang vì cậu gần quên mất cách tự mặc đồ. Cậu đã thức trắng vài đêm vì cảm giác trần nhộng như một con ốc bị lôi khỏi vỏ, nhưng cậu đã vứt bỏ đống đồ công nghệ cao của HYDRA ở một bãi rác nào đó cậu không nhớ nơi nao.

Nếu cậu có mặc áo giáp, thì con dao chẳng nhằm nhò gì, nó sẽ không thọc vào dưới cánh tay cậu và xuyên lên sườn.

Cậu tỉnh dậy trong bệnh viện với một Steve đang gà gật trên chiếc ghế bên cạnh. Căn phòng thật tối, nhưng ngoài hành lang có ánh đèn điện, Khuôn mặt Steve có vẻ trống rỗng, hốc hác, nửa bắt sáng. Bucky ngắm anh hồi lâu. Trông anh nhỏ thó hơn khi ngủ thì phải, nhưng không đủ để khiến ảo ảnh trở nên chân thực. Cuối cùng Bucky vươn tay ra và ráng chạm được tới chân anh bằng những ngón tay kim loại.

Steve bừng tỉnh giấc. “Bucky à,” anh gọi.

Bucky nở nụ cười yếu ớt.

“Tớ sẽ gọi y tá—lấy thuốc giảm đau—” Steve định đứng dậy.

Bucky bấu những ngón tay kim loại vào lớp vải quần Steve để giữ anh lại. “Đừng lo cho tớ,” cậu bảo. “Không cần đâu. Kì thực tớ không thấy đau nữa.” Cậu biết có một vết thương dài bên mạn sườn—cũng như một tá những vết bầm, một vài vết băng hình dấu nhân dán trên cánh tay cậu, và mấy ngón tay gãy—nhưng ý thức về việc đó rất xa vời. Tổn thất lâu dài. Steve không thích nghĩ về chuyện này. “Xin lỗi,” Bucky nói, bởi vì cậu rất ghét cái ánh nhìn ấy của Steve. “Coi như tớ chưa nói gì đi.” Cậu nhắm mắt lại.

“Cậu suýt bị giết đấy, có biết không,” Steve nói, âm vực run rẩy và nhỏ bé.

“Quên mất tớ không có mặc áo giáp,” Bucky ngái ngủ đáp.

“Đó là điều ngu si nhất tớ từng—” Steve nói, và rồi, trầm hẳn xuống, “Tớ chẳng biết phải làm gì nữa nếu không có cậu.”

“Cậu sẽ ổn thôi mà Stevie,” Bucky bảo. “Cậu đã không cần tớ được rất lâu rồi.”

Âm thanh soàn soạt vang lên, và tay Bucky trượt khỏi đùi Steve. Tấm ga giường nhăn nhúm. Bucky mở choàng mắt và Steve đang quỳ dưới sàn, đầu vùi trong cánh tay Bucky ngay kề cận phần thân bị thương như thể anh lại đang ở nhà thờ với mẹ mình lần nữa, đầu cúi tựa vào chắp tay ở hàng ghế trước. Bucky biết cậu không trông thấy hình ảnh ấy nhiều, nhưng giờ đây nó sáng bừng và rõ ràng trong tâm trí khi cậu nhìn xuống mái đầu ánh vàng kim của Steve trong ánh sáng điện từ hành lang hắt tới.

Bờ vai Steve nhấp nhô theo nhịp thở, hít vào rồi thở ra, và anh nói mà không buồn ngẩng đầu lên, “Tớ đã chẳng nói với cậu nửa lời và từ bỏ trước cả khi bắt đầu. Tớ cũng đã chờ thời cơ nữa.”

Bucky chớp mắt nhìn anh, và rồi Steve ngẩng dậy và nhích lại gần hơn và ngả tới đến khi mũi anh gần chạm vào quai hàm Bucky.

“Cứ từ chối nếu cậu không thích nhé?” anh bảo. Anh nghiêng đầu và áp môi vào môi Bucky, khô khốc.

Bucky nằm im. Steve giữ như vậy một lúc, rồi anh tách ra và liếm môi, cúi xuống thử lại lần nữa. Đôi tay anh xoắn chặt vào đệm để giữ vững bản thân và khung giường cọt kẹt dưới sức nặng của anh. Miệng anh vương cảm giác mềm mại. Một phút và một phút nữa trôi qua. Bucky, gần ngộp thở, cảm nhận cái nhếch đầy thất vọng trên khóe môi Steve. Thế rồi Steve ngừng nụ hôn lại. Anh nghiêng đầu, thì thào “Tớ hiểu rồi. Xin lỗi nhé.”

Bucky hoảng loạn và túm lấy gáy anh và kéo anh trở lại mạnh tới độ răng họ va lách cách.

Đầu tiên Steve âm ỉ một tiếng đau, rồi thì dịu dần đi. Miệng anh hé mở. Hơi thở chát chua. Trong một khoảnh khắc tâm trí Bucky trống rỗng. Cánh tay kim loại của cậu đang vịn vào gáy Steve, và cậu không cảm nhận được gì nhiều từ nó. Cậu vươn cánh tay còn lại lên, ấn những ngón tay lên làn da, kéo theo cả bàn tay, mặc kệ những ngón gãy trật. Thân nhiệt Steve nóng hơn người bình thường. Cậu rụi ngón cái vào cần cổ Steve và Steve lại âm ỉ cái thanh âm dịu dàng và áp cả cơ thể anh vào cậu như thể không kiềm chế được.

Thế rồi anh dứt ra và bảo, “Bucky, cậu sẽ làm rách mũi khâu mất.”

Bucky chắc rằng lúc cậu kéo anh lại thì cậu đã làm rách rồi, nhưng cậu không nói gì cả. “Chẳng sao đâu, tớ lành lại cũng nhanh lắm,” cậu bảo “Lại đây nào.”

“Không được,” Steve nói. Anh đang đỏ bừng tới tận chân tóc; Bucky nhận ra chỉ bằng ánh điện ngoài hành lang. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm, bởi cậu có thể thôi. Cậu say sưa với niềm vui sướng. “Cậu đang ở trong bệnh viện đấy,” Steve nhắc nhở như sợ chừng cậu sẽ quên. “Cậu phải hoàn toàn bình phục đã. Khi cậu lành lại rồi, mình sẽ nói chuyện.”

“A, Steve à—”

“Mình sẽ nói chuyện mà,” Steve khăng khăng, nhưng anh vẫn đang đỏ bừng khắp cả, và anh lại gần trộm thêm một nụ hôn nữa từ Bucky trước khi đứng lên ngồi lại vào chiếc ghế cạnh giường. Bucky vẫn nhìn anh, và nhìn anh. Steve bắt gặp ánh mắt cậu, và chững lại trong giây lát, nhưng rồi anh mỉm cười, lắc đầu và bảo “Ngủ ngoan nào, Buck.”

“Tớ chẳng biết ngủ thế nào sau chuyện đó nữa,” Bucky đáp, thật lòng.  
_

 

Nhưng cậu vẫn ngủ. Ngủ như một đứa trẻ đến tận khi bình minh ló rạng, và khi cậu thức giấc Steve vẫn ở đó, thức trước cậu rồi, đầu ngửa về phía sau đón ánh nắng từ khung cửa sổ mờ nhạt cao cao, nụ cười rạng ngời trên khuôn mặt.

“Cậu cười cái gì vậy?” Bucky nói.

Steve nhìn cậu và chẳng hé răng nửa lời, nụ cười càng lúc càng tươi khi nhìn Bucky ngọ nguậy.

“Rồi, rồi, tớ hiểu rồi,” cuối cùng Bucky lên tiếng, và sau đó, chân thành như cậu vốn biết, “Tớ cũng thế.”

 

 

HẾT

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích:
> 
> l’amour (tiếng Pháp): tình yêu
> 
> Hắc mã : nguyên văn là dark horse – một từ dùng để diễn tả những người luôn làm chuyện chẳng ai ngờ


End file.
